


【月见兰】有借有还

by BeA_Zebra



Category: Arknight/明日方舟
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22818019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeA_Zebra/pseuds/BeA_Zebra
Summary: 自嗨产物/生活太无聊，搞点颜色调剂一下趁A6剧情没上线，用疯狂ooc的另类人设爽一下。顺便提示，XP糟糕，用词粗俗。有借有还，再借不难。
Kudos: 8





	【月见兰】有借有还

**Author's Note:**

> 自嗨产物/生活太无聊，搞点颜色调剂一下  
>    
> 趁A6剧情没上线，用疯狂ooc的另类人设爽一下。顺便提示，XP糟糕，用词粗俗。  
> 有借有还，再借不难。

所以，现在是什么状况？  
她的男下属正色情舔舐着自己的脖颈，玩弄着她的乳房，生殖器也挤进了她的腿根之间，而她也只能安安分分地承受着这一切。  
好吧，这并不是什么下克上的AV戏码，也不是什么大奶女上司被我压在身下娇喘的黄文桥段，而是欠债肉偿的还钱现场。  
  
梓兰和月见夜的关系本来应该停留在简单的上下级关系，不会像现在这样复杂——如果，不是因为那该死的矿石病治疗费。  
  
要知道，治疗矿石病已经把梓兰做编辑攒下的全部身家消耗殆尽，无奈之下她只好成为罗德岛的一员，用工作赚取医疗费。可是现在，即便拿着在罗德岛打工的工资，她也已经沦落到无法担负每期的基础诊疗费都支付不起的地步了。  
  
当然不能诟病罗德岛的矿石病治疗费太昂贵。放眼整个泰拉大陆，罗德岛对矿石病的控制和治疗也算得上市顶尖水准，就性价比而言已经相当良心了。更不要说罗德岛本身还要对抗整合运动，那本身就是一笔巨大的支出，梓兰反倒应该感谢凯尔希医生没把这笔支出分摊到患者身上。  
  
究其原因还是梓兰的工资太低导致的。罗德岛当然不会做压榨劳动力的事，但人事部的工作确实不好做。  
人事部的绩效是和招揽得人才能力挂钩的，可天灾和局部冲突频发的情况下，哪有那么多人没事跑到罗德岛投简历？更不要说有些干员根本没有给梓兰小姐投简历，就被博士和阿米娅在战场上捡回来了，这样的意外之喜根本算不到梓兰的绩效中。这就算了，只是少拿些钱罢了。  
  
为了弥补财政亏空，梓兰还在兼职做预备组A6的组长。梓兰选中这份高薪的工作的时候也的确做好了应对困难的心理准备，只是她没想到这份工作的困难程度远比她想象的更高。作为A6组组长的梓兰，工作收入相当不固定，赤字还是盈余要根据当月组员们的表现确定。  
  
梓兰叹了口气，她已经欠了医疗部三个月的医疗费用了，虽说其他医生都没有表现得太明显，但光是华法琳小姐那句“想不想知道交不起医疗费用的患者会怎么样？”就已经足够惊悚了。  
这次她该怎么和凯尔希医生开口比较好，其实去找阿米娅是更好的选择，不过她也不好意思再让那只小兔子露出左右为难的表情了。  
  
因为纠结这件事情而忐忑了一天，梓兰小姐在人事部又度过了毫无提成的一天。  
  
但这件事情最终还是妥善解决了，结局完美到既没有为难阿米娅，也没有触怒凯尔希女士，甚至让华法琳小姐有些失落。  
  
联系上下文可知，梓兰向月见夜借钱了。  
  
  
先试试借钱吧。梓兰小姐决定在直面凯尔希医生之前，做最后的挣扎。  
  
梓兰和其他人不算熟，除了预备组组长偶尔一起开会以外，她也只是在人事部的档案上讲过预备组的其他干员。所以范围立刻就被局限到了由她直属管理的A6组。  
  
再来看看梓兰小姐这寒酸的人际关系阵容吧：  
泡普卡？不行，她自己的医疗费都是凯尔西医生在垫付的，生活费更是用来填补破坏宿舍的维修费了。  
空爆？刨除她自己的医疗费用，剩下的工资刚好够空爆来买网络游戏。  
斑点？不要说了，上周他才省吃俭用凑齐全套《耀骑士传》。  
月见夜？一位吃穿不愁，上个月自费请了博士一个香槟塔的前牛郎。更不要说凭借剑术出入战场、杀敌制胜那一笔又一笔不菲的任务提成。也就是说，这样盘点下来A6组唯一可能有钱借给她的竟然是月见夜？  
  
总之，梓兰小姐确实从月见夜手中借到了一笔可观的资金，她从没有一刻如此感谢月见夜的轻浮，“如果能够让梓兰小姐重新展露笑容，这钱也就值得了。”  
  
当然值得了。他现在都登堂入室压在自己身上了，能不值得吗？  
  
“这次谢谢你，欠你的钱我会尽快还上的。”梓兰对月见夜的观感变好了很多，她也开始反思自己对他的认识是否是偏见。  
  
“不客气，不过我想让梓兰小姐换种方式还钱。比如，和我上床。”从下属转换到债主，对月见夜来说并不难。  
  
说起来，一个正常女人遇到这种情况应该会当做性勒索拼命反抗才是，尤其像梓兰小姐平日冷若冰霜的女子，应该一脚让对方断子绝孙才对吧。  
  
但是，以上情况的确没有发生。  
非要问我原因的话，我只能说我不知道。或许梓兰小姐意识到自己真的换不上那笔巨款，肉偿确实是一个快捷有效的办法。又或者梓兰小姐觉得这笔买卖其实不算亏。甚至你不妨大胆猜测梓兰小姐口嫌体正直对月见夜先生早就芳心暗许。  
总之梓兰小姐确实乖乖脱掉了衣服，忐忑地躺在了自己的床上。  
  
“在这种事情上，你倒不追求普通了。”也不知道在感慨梓兰不普通的身材，还是在感慨梓兰不普通的举动。美色当前，即便一开始他确实抱着几分捉弄梓兰的意思，现在他也不可能停手了。  
  
月见夜是个风流多情的人，不然也不可能成为当红牛郎，惹得女顾客为他一掷千金。虽然自称他浮夸的言行举止是长红不败的秘诀，不过不会有人真的相信这个随口瞎编的理由吧。顶尖的牛郎真的会把这秘诀轻易说出口吗？  
理所当然的，看到月见夜档案的梓兰也没相信。她甚至记起了自己当时随口的吐槽：就算以睡服人也比这切合实际。  
她之所以会想起这无心的吐槽，是因为她现在正感受着月见夜真正的“本钱”，说不定还真是。毕竟听编辑部的过来人说“男人本钱越大，越能讨得女人喜爱。”不过尽管听过这样的说法，初尝情爱的梓兰并不太能从中获取什么快感。月见夜的嘴和手都不算温柔，下面被那根硬得不像人身上的肉的部位戳着也不算舒服。  
  
说到这里，想必有人已经察觉到不对劲了。梓兰小姐难不成还是个不经人事的？——回答正确。  
如果用感染矿石病作为划分人生的标准，梓兰的前半生和后半生在努力谋财，以至于她现在还是处女。  
  
“那个，我还是处女。”  
  
“什么？你是处女？”比起梓兰，月见夜反而表现得更像是马上要被“强奸”的处女。  
  
“是的，我是处女很奇怪吗？”梓兰看着一脸惊诧的月见夜，觉得有些有趣：难得这位面对女性素来游刃有余的前牛郎，露出这种表情。  
  
“......”老实说，月见夜确实没想过看起来成熟可口的梓兰小姐是处女。听起来有些直男癌，但她浑圆饱满的奶子，婀娜款摆的细腰，以及风情流转的眼波无不彰显着她快要漫出来的女人味。在他的认知里，那可不是什么毫无经历的小姑娘能有的风姿。  
在这样的滤镜加持下，她偶尔无奈地埋怨：“你这屡教不改地臭毛病什么时候时候能改改，我也不用这么操心了。”似乎也带上了几分不能察觉的亲昵。尽管她对自己没什么好脸色，可月见夜却莫名觉得这像是高级的推拉手段。  
  
“之前听一些人说，处女好像更值钱。所以想问问能不能多抵些债。”  
  
“......”竟然是出于这样的原因吗？月见夜说不出是扫兴，还是新奇。就像那种漫画中经常出现的场景，天使告诉他“摸摸良心，处女就别碰了吧”，恶魔诱惑他“不想来点带劲儿的吗”。毫无意外，他和众多漫画人物一样屈服于恶魔的诱导。  
  
“如果不能就算了.....”月见夜皱着眉头，长久的沉默让梓兰有些不安。  
  
“可以。不过我可没有什么和处女做爱的经验啊。要不你自己先把这里弄湿？”既然已经是债主了，月见夜也不打算委屈自己。他干脆利落的从梓兰身上爬起来，点了点梓兰被毛发覆盖的阴部。“我的意思是，自慰总会吧。”  
  
这样翻译一下就好懂多了。梓兰当然会自慰，作为成年单身女性有时候确实需要自食其力来解决一些问题。  
她熟稔地舔了舔手指，从仰躺转换成侧卧的姿势，微微湿润的手指跨越障碍轻易的摸到了阴蒂包皮，那是她的敏感点，比起揉捏胸部这种隔靴搔痒的抚慰，打直球更符合她的风格。就像曾经发生过不少次的那样，她用指尖死死按住两片小阴唇相连的顶端，磨蹭的频率逐渐加快，双腿也拢得更紧。小腿交缠不自己觉地在一起，不多时又绷得笔直。  
她应该是高潮了吧，像是被人扼住的喉咙被释放般张着嘴大口喘息，这一点倒是符合她平日在月见夜心目中的形象——她不太像那种在欢愉中放声浪叫的女人。  
  
她自己制造的高潮快又短，意识很快回到身体，她微喘着抽出手对月见夜说：“已经湿了。”上面的口水早就被晶莹的淫液覆盖，确实是湿了个透彻。连手腕处也覆着薄薄一层水光，大概是因为情动发热的腿根渗出的汗水。  
  
尽管知道对方不会说谎，月见夜还是伸手摸了摸被梓兰“折磨”过的阴蒂，滑腻腻的汁水立刻沾湿了他的指尖，因为高潮还有些敏感的部位不自觉瑟缩了一下，但因为主人的坚持生生停住了后退的动作。  
顺着抽搐得穴口，他的手指滑入阴道的过程并不困难。虽然那个无人问津的小穴确实因为初次使用而紧致得让他产生了“如果自己直接插进来，两个人都会疼”的错觉。  
就当为人为己，他还是勉强用手指做了点基础扩张准备。  
  
然后他迅速地拆了一个套子熟练地套到自己的阴茎上，用手指撑开湿润的穴口，慢慢把龟头插了进去。之后顺着“先锋”顶着压力开拓的甬道，他的茎身也顺势挺了进去。  
  
说实话，当他冲破那层膜时，其实除了有点新奇外没什么特别的感觉。梓兰其实也没什么感觉，毕竟从月见夜的视角看去这个女人没有表现出多大的疼痛，她只是皱了皱眉，连吸气的程度都不到。  
月见夜心想，真是白担心了。  
  
于是他决定好好行使债主的权利，首先用双手撑开碍眼又碍事的双膝，接着抬高被固定在自己阴茎上的屁股，最后尽情享用这个紧致到让人头皮发麻的温室。  
梓兰在之前也曾尝试按照自慰攻略把指头探进去，但她觉得比起抚弄阴蒂，这样的自慰方式古怪又尴尬，她甚至从中无法获得快感。可现在，当一个和那里完全不匹配的玩意儿有些霸道地进进出出，她却在肉皮摩擦中体会到了“失魂落魄”。  
总是浅尝辄止，游荡在快感门口的梓兰从不知道她的肉穴深处也藏着一个“电源”开关，被用力顶撞中会难耐紧缩，被龟头亲吻会心生恐惧。月见夜那东西的温度比阴道还要滚烫，又或者是因为她的阴道因为摩擦逐渐升温带来的错觉，让她觉得自己的下场不是被戳穿就是被烫坏。  
  
月见夜感觉到梓兰的小穴含得更紧，也察觉到她的眼神有些飘，就知道她渐入佳境了。恶劣的牛郎施展他的又一秘诀，凑到梓兰耳边轻声问：“舒服吗，小处女？”  
于他而言，答案并不重要，不然他也不会用原本按着膝盖的手去撩拨距离两人身体相连处不远的阴蒂。  
  
“你好像很喜欢被摸这里？”  
  
“这样就可以高潮吗？”  
  
和男人交合没产生羞耻感的梓兰，听到这些话却红了脸。这样生涩地反应让月见夜的心情莫名变好了几分，“喜欢我说这种话吗，bitch......或者说你更中意'小荡妇'这个叫法？”  
  
太糟糕了，梓兰意外的发现了自己隐藏多年的性癖。在对方没有止境的质问中，她抓紧了身下的床单，似乎这样就能把快感从自己身体里赶走。但很可惜，在上下夹击中她只能通过收缩喷水的阴道把快感传给月见夜。  
谢天谢地，月见夜终于闭上了他那张喋喋不休地嘴，梓兰却忍不住哭出来声。对于一个处女来说，这样汹涌澎湃的高潮确实有些过分了。  
  
“可以了吗？”尽管还有些哭腔混杂在其中。梓兰的确恢复了往日公事公办的语气，好像刚才垂死挣扎的人不是她。  
太糟糕了，月见夜想，她只是单纯想还债而已。于是他恶狠狠地说：“你不会以为一次就能还完吧？”  
不想听对方可能说出的那些讨价还价的废话，他用嘴堵住了对方，有些报复性地顶开不“通情达理”的牙关，用牙齿威胁般磨蹭她嘴里不知所措的舌头。  
  
——End——  
请原谅纯粹为搞颜色而服务的人设。但其实工作认真负责，生活中天然呆的梓兰姐姐对上有点臭屁自恋的月见夜我也是吃的。  
以及，我没有处女情结也不是直男癌，不过我喜欢粗口（。  
  
谢谢阅读。


End file.
